deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Deltarune Wiki:Page organization
This article outlines the structuring the pages on this wiki should follow. Exceptions must only be made after careful consideration and conversation with the community. At all times, this article should be referenced as a guide when solving editing disputes. General article organization An article is a main or category page explaining the content of, or closely related to Deltarune. All main namespace pages are considered articles with the exception of the Main Page. The first paragraph (introduction) of an article should be a short description of its topic, stating what it and its role in Deltarune is. Empty sections are to be omitted from the article. The first mentioning of the article's topic is always written in bold. Article header If applicable, the following is always defined at the top of the article's source. There is a line break between the article header and the page body. ; DISPLAYTITLE : DISPLAYTITLE is a magic word used to change the title that is displayed on the article from the actual article name. ; Tocright : is a template that puts the Table of Contents to the right. It is used on pages where Table of Contents is too large and putting it on the right side does not obstruct the other content. Pages containing infoboxes in the header mustn't use this template as it will push the infobox to the bottom. ; For : template is used for simple disambiguations. It must always be placed above infoboxes. ; Infoboxes : are templates used in articles to outline important information about a topic. They are put on the top of the article, below other templates and magic words, or on the top of an article section if the article also covers some sub-topics. Some infoboxes auto-add categories to articles, these categories should not be assigned in an article's source if such an infobox is already present. A list of all infoboxes can be found here. A line break must be put after the closing tags of an infobox. Page body The page body is the main content of the article, containing all the relevant information about the topic of the article. Sectioning of the page body is done depending on the type of page. More information can be found below. Article footer The following is always defined at the bottom of the article's source. There is an empty line between the page body and article footer. ; Trivia : Trivia sections are bullet-point lists located at the end of the main content of an article containing interesting, little-known facts that cannot be incorporated into an article effectively. Trivia takes the lowest priority, meaning any information should be attempted to be added to the page body before being placed in trivia. If several trivia points can be lumped into a category, do it. (ex: if Jevil's trivia mentions there is a connection to Knight 3 times, add "Knight" to Relationships). Trivia must be true, and speculation must be avoided. Try to keep assumptions as close to the truth as possible. ; References : References and citations are placed at the end of an article, above navboxes but below Trivia. Between the references, trivia and navboxes are empty lines. ; Navboxes : Navboxes are templates used for navigation. They contain links to articles related to the article they are placed on, and very often auto-add categories to the articles. Navboxes are meant to be placed below all sections. All navboxes use the template as a base. A list of all navboxes can be found here. Above the list of navbox definitions is an empty line. ; Translation links : Translation links are links to the same article translated into other languages. They are put below the navbox but above categories of the article. ; Categories : Categories are displayed at a bottom bar on pages and are useful for grouping information as well as navigation. Note that some templates auto-add categories to an article, so additionally adding categories to an article is unnecessary. Adding irrelevant categories to articles is prohibited by the wiki policy. ; Other magic words : Other magic words, such as should be at the very bottom of an article. Character pages Character pages should use the template as an infobox and as a navbox. Character pages must be categorized in the characters category or in one of the subcategories of the characters category, but the category must not be explicitly defined if already done so by another template on the article. A template may be suffixed to a Character article's header, given that the quote paints a clear picture of the character's speaking traits. A regular character page body should be structured according to this template: # Introduction # Profile ## Appearance ## Personality # Main Story ## History ## Chapter X # Relationships # In Battle ## Spells # Gallery A regular enemy page body should be structured according to this template: # Introduction # Profile ## Appearance ## Personality # Main Story ## History ## Chapter X # Relationships # In Battle ## Appears With ## Attacks ## Strategy ## Quotes ## Flavor Text # Gallery The In Battle sub-section can be omitted if the character does not appear in battle. An empty line should be added above a header to prevent it from directly following a paragraph. Introduction A brief description of the character, stating what they are and their role in Deltarune is. Profile Appearance A description of the physical characteristics of the character, including their clothes. Personality Traits and qualities of the character, this may include their likes and interests. If there's information relevant to the character's profile, but not applicable to any of the two subsections, it should be put in the top-level of Profile (after Profile and before Appearance). Main Story Summarized narration of the plot without much detail and closely related to the character in question. Should be written as a narrative (rather than a walkthrough) and use past tenses where applicable. History A summary of the events that occurred before the beginning of Chapter 1 of Deltarune. Chapter X A summary of the events that occur for each chapter that the character influences the story of, where X is the number of the Chapter in question. Should be omitted if there are no other sections in the Main Story section. In Battle Depending on the length of this section, it may be forked into a sub-page. In Battle sub-pages follow the same standards and organization as their sub-section counterparts. In Battle should be structured according to this template: # Spells # Appears With # Attacks # Strategy # Quotes ## Pre-Battle (if applicable) ## Battle (if applicable) ## Post-Battle (if applicable) # Flavor Text A shopkeeper may have a "Dialogue" subsection, structured similarly to the Quotes subsection. The Spells sub-section should only be present if the character can be controlled by the player as a party member. Quotes The Quotes sub-section of the In Battle sub-section always consists of a bullet-list of quotes in italic font, followed by the context of said quote in square brackets in bold. Flavor Text The Flavor Text sub-section is structured similarly to the Quotes sub-section. Relationships This section should list and describe the relevant relationships of the character in question, divided into subsections per each character. This description should include how the article's character regards and behaves toward the character of its subsection. A one-term summary of each relationship should be present in the article's infobox, should it exist. Gallery The gallery sub-section contains a ' of images depicting the character or other content closely related to the character. '''Please note that galleries are NOT image dumps, and that they must be treated as such. Only upload images to galleries for the purpose of documenting the appearance and other traits of the character. Item pages Item pages should be categorized in the items category or subcategories of that category, and should use as an infobox and as a navbox. The article's source should not contain a Category tag for Items if another template on the article already categorizes it as such. An item page body should be sectioned in the following way: # Introduction # Flavor Text # Additional Uses Introduction States what type of item it is, where is it found, and (if applicable) its counterparts. Any special effects of its intended use that may not be clear from the item's infobox should go here as well. Flavor Text This section should list in bullet list format, all the flavor text shown in-game when interacting with the item in various ways. Additional Uses This section should list in bullet list format, the special uses an item may have, and their effect(s). Location pages Location pages should be categorized in the locations category or subcategories of that category, and should use as an infobox and as a navbox. The article's source should not contain a Category tag for Locations if another template on the article already categorizes it as such. A location page body should be sectioned in the following way: # Introduction # Main Story ## History ## Chapter X # Sublocations # Gallery Introduction The Introduction of a location page clarifies what the location's role in Deltarune is, and holds a small summary of the location. The Introduction can also note any plot-vital points located within the location in separate paragraphs. Main Story Summarized narration of the plot without much detail and closely related to the location in question. While this section can be used to incorporate information for walkthrough purposes, it should be written as a narrative, and use past tenses where applicable. When writing information for walkthrough purposes, do not forget that addressing the protagonists or player as "you" is incorrect terminology and violates the Manual of Style. History A summary of the events that occurred before the beginning of Chapter 1 of Deltarune. Chapter X A summary of the events that occur for each chapter that the location influences the story of, where X is the number of the Chapter in question. Should be omitted if there are no other sections in the Main Story section. Sublocations A list of summaries of sublocations located within the location, separated by level 2 sub-headers. The top level of this sub-section (Between Sublocations and the following sub-header) should not contain any text paragraphs, but may contain a bullet-list of minor sub-locations that are not noteworthy enough to have their own sub-header. Gallery The gallery sub-section contains a ' of images depicting the location or other content closely related to the location. '''Please note that galleries are NOT image dumps, and that they must be treated as such. Only upload images to galleries for the purpose of documenting the appearance and other traits of the location. Files All files on the wiki need to have a proper description, licensing information, categories, etc. added to them. This can be achieved using the template. All file names must be structured according to this guide: * Characters: '' <"face"/"battle"/"overworld"> "static"/"idle"/action'' ** Battle: Sprites seen during an encounter ** Overworld: Sprites seen in the overworld (Game-overworld, not plot "overworld") ** Face: All other usages for faces (dialogue, (party) menu, etc.) ** Static: Only used to differentiate this image from an animated counterpart ** Idle: Only used to differentiate this image from a static counterpart, the character must not be performing any action and is thus "idle" ** Action: The action the Character is performing in the image * Locations: '' <"location"/"map"> description'' ** Location: A screenshot/image of a location ** Map: An accurate map built from clean sprites ** Location Description: What part of the location is shown in the image, if multiple images of this location exist. * Items: '' "item" information'' ** Name: Name of the item ** Additional Information: Optional description of the image to differentiate it from others * Attacks: '' "attack" '' ** Name: The name of the enemy whose attack is shown in the image ** Description: A short (1-5 words) name of the attack * Other Screenshots: '' "screenshot"'' ** Subject: A very short (1-5 words) description of the subject of the screenshot If only using on a file page provides a sufficient description, licensing information and author, please do not fill in the other parameters. Otherwise, consult the template documentation for how the template should be used. Templates All on the wiki must also have standards. Every template needs to contains a brief documentation on how to use it, along with some samples and full documentation of its parameters. Documentation should be on a separate page in the template namespace, suffixed with /doc, so if the original template was located on Template:A its documentation would be located on Template:A/doc page. All templates are categorized in one of the subcategories of the templates category. Template documentation pages are categorized under the template documentation category. Categories on are an easy way of grouping information and navigation. They sometimes behave like articles, as mentioned above. All categories must be categorized in other categories, except Category:Browse, which is the root category of the wiki. Maintenance categories must always be hidden.